


Mister Copper - a Series Premise for Doctor Who Fanfic

by MarcusRowland



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: In early 2010 there was a meme on Livejournal where people came up with ideas for TV shows they'd like to see - the main one I did was a Dr. Who spinoff, Mr Copper, using a few favourite characters from Dr. Who etc., a "feelgood" show in which a benevolent charitable foundation helps stranded aliens and time travellers, and occasionally saves the world. It could be a good premise for fanfic, so I'm posting it here in case anyone wants to use it.





	

Mister Copper, an alien who has retired to Earth and was (more by luck than judgement) fairly rich (see _Voyage of the Damned_ ) decided to pass on the Doctor's kindness to others. To do so he set up the Mister Copper Foundation, which has been developing technology for use in the event of alien invasions (see _The Stolen Earth_ ) and helping deserving aliens and time travellers who don't want to invade, destroy the human race, etc. but find themselves stranded on Earth. It's pretty much the antithesis of Torchwood - except that every now and again less friendly aliens try to take advantage. Since the current director isn't an idiot there's an investigations branch, as well as medical and financial support for aliens that need it.

Mister Copper himself is dead, but wise investments have given the Foundation enough money to keep going for a few years - eventually the money will run out, so one of the story arcs will be the search for more funding. The general theme of the show is feel-good and upbeat; any tragedy is more likely to affect one of the visiting aliens / time travellers than the team themselves, and they're generally there to help, not to shoot implausibly large guns.

 **Harriet Jones** (Penelope Wilton) runs the charity - we didn't see her die on-screen, and she was in fact partially protected by another of Mister Copper's ingenious devices; she spent several weeks in hospital, mainly because the house collapsed on top of her, and still walks with a stick (and no, it isn't sonic), so she needs more active employees to investigate deserving cases.

 **Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale** (Carey Mulligan and Finlay Robertson) are the lead team on temporal investigations for a large chunk of the UK - their job isn't to confront time travellers, in fact they're actively discouraged from doing so. What they're supposed to do is discourage time travellers from making a quick fortune by betting, prevent meddling in history, etc. Since they don't actually know what the future is supposed to be like (remember, they aren't time travellers themselves) this needs a LOT of cunning.

 **Adam, Adele, Adric, Adeleide** and **Clarence** (don't ask) are Adipose that didn't make it to the mothership and were left behind on Earth. They're the Foundation's science team, and since the CGI is expensive they're not seen on screen very often.

 **The Doctor** (Tom Baker) is a human who happens to look remarkably like the Fourth Doctor (but now much older), and has somehow deluded himself into believing that he really is a Time Lord. He's always coming into the offices with new gadgets he's invented for the Foundation, some of which almost work. Unknown to everyone, he really is the Fourth Doctor, who has used a Chameleon Arch to hide from himself and avoid a paradox, and is amusing himself by keeping an eye on the Foundation. Once the risk of paradox has passed he will restore his real self and leave, taking with him any other actors who want to leave the series at that point...

 **Miss Addams** (Sinead Keenan) and **Rossiter** (Lawry Lewin) are Vinvocci currently living on Earth while trying to get their ship repaired - the 10th Doctor damaged it so badly it needs a LOT of fixing. They're not hostile, and can be helpful if approached carefully, but they're ready to steal technology and materials if they can't get them any other way. They have Shimmers, disguising hologram thingies, and use them when they have to go near humans.

There will also be guest appearances by **Sarah Jane Smith** and **Luke** etc. (who approve of the Foundation), Torchwood and UNIT representatives (who don't), **Martha Jones** (who runs the Foundation clinic but rarely gets out into the field) and possibly The Doctor.

 

Needless to say this was originally posted before Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith) died. But I really would like to see a spinoff that wasn't all doom, gloom, and people dying in horrible ways, and if anyone wants to take this premise and run with it please do! A link back to this outline would be nice, of course, and would help readers to find stories based on this premise.


End file.
